These Old Feelings
by WP
Summary: Prue's old feelings come back when Victor turns up.
1. Default Chapter

[b]These Old Feelings[/b]  
  
  
[i]Hey Dad, where you been for so long?   
Why won't you look at me?   
Is there something wrong?   
  
Oh God, what did I do to deserve this?   
A man I never knew.   
A man I cannot miss.   
  
I gave you many chances, many that you took.   
And now I stand before you,   
You won't even look.   
  
How can we start all over when we never began?   
How can you be a father,   
When you're not even a man?   
  
Why do you play these games?   
That are in my head   
You said you''d love me dearly,   
but it looks like he''s dead.   
  
Oh God, what did I do to deserve this?   
A man I never knew.   
A man I cannot miss.   
  
How can we start all over?   
How can we start all over?   
How can we start all over?   
Hey Dad.[/i]  
  
  
Dad's. We all have one. Doesn't mean we like or accept it. To some he was nothing more than a  
sperm donor, others a guy who stuck around for a while then destroyed their life and hope. Then to  
other's he's the guy who's always been there with love and advice. But like you could figure I'm  
going to tell you about a man who destroyed his daughter, forced her to grow up years before she  
should have.   
  
  
Prue slammed her door shut. She was not having him coming back into their life's but she always  
had trouble convincing her sisters to be on her side when it came to precious Victor Bennett.  
  
She sat on the edge of her bed trying to calm her raged breathing. He made her so damn mad! She  
really thought he had change before she died but all he done was show up for her funeral and  
Phoebe's wedding but he wasn't ever there. Just a shadow, never talking or helping them through.  
He was only there to make himself feel better!  
  
Paige knocked on Prue's door. "Prue, can I come in?"  
  
"Just go away." She said still trying to calm down.  
  
Paige opened the door and walked in, "sorry, not gonna happen. I don't want to go back to spending  
time with him either." She sat down next to Prue.  
  
"I hate him so much, Paige. How can they be ok with him?!"  
  
"Cause he's their dad. Which makes me wonder why you're up here angry as hell, instead of down  
there catching up with him."  
  
Prue got up and started pacing around the attic a.k.a her new room. "They don't remember what I  
do. They didn't see it all. But they know how scheming he is! I mean he's been here like once since I  
died! He didn't even look after them for me! He hasn't changed, I thought he was starting to but he  
can't. He'll always be the same creep!" She said ranting angrily.  
  
Paige was still keeping calm, "well, tell me how much you hate him."  
  
Prue's face turned redder, "I...I-I Can't." She said quietly.   
  
Paige stood up, "why can't you?" She asked softly.  
  
"I hate him so much but..." She trailed off.  
  
"He's your still your dad?"   
  
Prue shook her head, "I've spent my whole life saying he wasn't. Why does he still hurt me so  
much?" She practically begged Paige to answer as the tears overcame her.  
  
  
Paige embraced Prue and held her tight, "I don't know, honey, I don't know." 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok thanks for ur comments and sorry KT I should have said. Nearly all my fics  
are a series. MorningStar, No One Listens, Maybe Memories, Mixed Emotions and  
then Shadow. I dunno if I like this. Think its pretty crappy. Next part will probably  
be the last.  
  
  
Part 2  
  
And we've been here for so many years   
Still it seems as if you're not there  
Everytime I talk, you turn away  
Isn't dad an obligation to care?   
And we've been here, for so many years   
So many years still it seems...so complicated  
Overrated  
Complicated...well this feeling is love   
  
Piper closed the manor door and turned to Phoebe, "ok, that was weird. I think dad was kinda hurt."  
  
"Well, Prue did draw him a dirty look then leave. I can't really blame Paige for going but Prue is over  
all that dad stuff!" Phoebe said as they walked towards the stairs.  
  
Piper sighed, "let's go see what she has to say." She took Phoebe's hand and led her up to the attic.   
  
***  
  
Prue sat with her head resting on Paige's shoulder. She wouldn't have been like this 5 years ago. She  
would be making work for herself and locking everything up. But once she started to share her true  
feelings and thoughts with her sisters, she found it impossible to stop.   
  
Paige was gently stroking Prue's hair. She had got Prue calmed down and now wanted her to talk.   
  
"You ok, sweetie?"   
  
She felt Prue nod, "yeah." She paused, "I just..."  
  
Prue was cut off by Piper and Phoebe barging in the room. Prue sat up straight trying to avoid their  
questioning eyes.   
  
"What the hell was that all about, Prue?" Phoebe asked, pissed off at the way Prue behaved.  
  
"Back off, Phoebe" Paige warned. She was surprised, it came out without her thinking. She saw the  
anger about to boil in Phoebe so she stood up and led Piper and Phoebe out to the stairs. "I'm sorry  
for snapping at you but she's upset."  
  
"You saw the way she acted with our Dad, Paige. I think we should be the ones talking to her."  
Phoebe argued.  
  
Paige was hurt by Phoebe's comment. Just because she had a different dad, didn't mean she couldn't  
talk to them about father stuff. "You really think she's going to talk to you?? She won't because she  
cares too much about how you feel about him. Maybe you should trust me for once and let me help  
her instead of barging in their shouting at her!"   
  
Piper stepped in to play mediator. A role she missed but seemed to her place again. "Phoebe, go  
downstairs and put the kettle on. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Phoebe glared at Paige then went downstairs as Piper had told her.  
  
Piper laid her hand on Paige's arm, "you're a good sister, Paige." She smiled at her then walked  
downstairs.  
  
Paige took a moment then walked back into the attic. Prue hadn't moved, she still sat on the sofa,  
her eyes glued to her hands.   
  
Paige sat down next to her again, "Sometimes three sister's is just too much huh?"  
  
Prue couldn't help the small smile that crept on her face, "It can be when you don't agree, otherwise  
I wouldn't trade it for anything."  
  
Paige smiled as she tucked a piece of hair behind Prue's ear, "you know Phoebe, she won't be mad in  
an hour."  
  
"Thanks for sticking up for me. I just can't make them see through him. They don't know him like I  
do."  
  
"Why not?" Paige asked, intrigued.  
  
"Because they weren't old enough to remember. They don't know what he was like. How he treated  
mum, how he treated us." she said trying to swallow the lump in her throat.  
  
"Did they brake up because of my dad?" She asked, scared of the answer.  
  
"Not really. Mum had the affair with Sam and then Victor moved out for good but it had been a long  
time coming. Sam was a good man, they loved each other. I think Mum and Victor fell out of love  
after he found out what we were."  
  
"What did he do to treat you so badly?"   
  
"They used to argue and shout all the time. Victor would always put mum down, I used to hear it  
and watch it but they never saw me. When he found out about Sam he went crazy. He threatened  
her, I thought he was going to hit her or worse so I picekd up a baseball bat that belonged to one of  
Grams' husbands and I hit him with it until mum took me away and the next day he was gone."  
  
Paige's heart went out to her eldest sister, to go through that at such a young age must have hurt  
her so much. She took Prue's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"He used to come to the manor when he was drunk and kick the door down and shout at mum and  
grams. Piper and Phoebe don't remember. I think if anything they blocked it out. Then he just  
disappeared and we didn't see him for another 20 or some years." She said as she wiped away a few  
stray tears.   
  
"That must have been hard on you growing up." Paige asked more than stated.  
  
Prue nodded, "I guess, I've just left it inside, all the anger I feel towards him. I could never talk to  
Piper or Phoebe about it."  
  
"You've got me. I'll always listen."   
  
Prue looked at Paige, "Thank you baby sis." She pulled Paige in and hugged her.  
  
Their hug seemed to just go on and on as Prue laid her on Paige's shoulder, no intension of breaking  
away.   
  
"I don't know how to go down and face them. What if they try and find out why I'm suddenly acting  
like I did before."  
  
"Honey, what do you mean like you did before?" Paige asked  
  
"He came back 5 years ago and he used us, then left again. Then 2 years ago he came back again  
but this time he almost got Phoebe killed but he saved me. I forgave him, I thought he had changed,  
Paige, I really did but he just abandoned them again!" Prue said becoming upset again.  
  
Paige realised something, he had hurt Prue, he hurt her a lot but what hurt her most was how he  
treated her sisters and her mum. She rubbed Prue's back.  
  
"I'll get you out of any talks with them. And next time he comes here, you have a free orb to  
wherever you want, ok?"  
  
Prue sniffed and nodded. She felt special that Paige had said that. "Thanks you." She whispered.  
  
"No, thank you's. I'm your sister."   
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Prue." 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: this is the final part, let me no what u think.  
  
Part 3  
  
close my eyes when I get too sad   
I think thoughts that I know are bad   
Close my eyes and I count to ten   
Hope it's over when I open them   
  
I want the things that I had before   
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door   
I wish I could count to ten   
Make everything be wonderful again   
  
Hope my mom and I hope my dad   
Will figure out why they get so mad   
Hear them scream, I hear them fight   
They say bad words that make me wanna cry   
  
Close my eyes when I go to bed   
And I dream of angels who make me smile   
I feel better when I hear them say   
Everything will be wonderful someday   
  
Promises mean everything when you're little and the world's so big   
I just don't understand how   
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes   
Tell me everything is wonderful now   
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now   
  
  
Prue finally broke out of Paige's embrace and took a few calming breaths.  
  
Paige knew Prue was dreading going downstairs, she figured Prue deserved a little while longer to  
collect herself. "What do you say to going for a walk?"  
  
"Just us two?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Prue smiled, "yeah. I'd like that."  
  
Paige stood up, "ok, let's go." She said as they made their way downstairs. She stoped at the  
bottom. "You go get your coat, I'm just going to tell them we're going out."  
  
Paige walked into the kitchen, where Piper and Phoebe were talking over coffee. "Hey, we're just  
going out for a walk, we shouldn't be long. She said to Piper. Phoebe had her backed turned to her.  
  
"Ok, take care. I'll have dinner ready for six, try not to be late." Piper said nicely as Paige left. She  
could feel the tension in the room but Prue was opening up to Paige about something she couldn't  
with herself and Phoebe. She felt pride in her baby sister.  
  
  
Paige and Prue walked through golden gate park with their arm's linked. The family resemblance  
never looked so strong.   
  
"Prue, can I ask you something?" Paige asked hopeful that Prue would answer.  
  
"Anything, honey."  
  
She took a deep breath, "What was Sam, my... dad, like?"   
  
Prue put her arm around Paige's shoulders, "Your dad was a good man. He was a whitelighter, which  
proves that. He blamed himself for mum's death though. He tried to save us from facing the water  
demon that killed mum. He sacrificed himself for us. I think you're a lot like him."  
  
Paige suddenly got a very confused look on her face. "The book, there's only one water demon. It...  
Oh god, mum died like that?"  
  
Prue sat Paige down on the bench and kneeled in front of her, "It wasn't nice and it wasn't fair but  
she's still with us all the time. She'll always be their to help us so don't dwell on it, ok?"  
  
Paige looked at Prue with her eyes welled up and nodded. She knew Prue was right but to know her  
mother had died in such an awful way stung her soul.   
  
Prue kissed Paige on the forehead and took her hand, walking on.  
  
"Do you think they'll ever let me see him?" Paige asked in a quiet voice.   
  
"Yeah, I think they will. He's requested it. He's so proud of you but I think he's scared to see you."  
Prue said truthfully.  
  
Paige was visibly shocked, "scared?"  
  
"He thinks you'll blame him for not looking after you when he cut his wings."  
  
Paige sighed, "I don't care about that. They were legally my parents so it would have been hard for  
Sam. I just want to meet him."  
  
Prue pulled Paige in closer as they walked. "I know, honey. But you will someday."  
  
Paige sighed. "How about some coffee?"  
  
"I want Ice-Cream." She said playfully.  
  
Paige smiled, "Ice-Cream it is then."  
  
They went to a café near the park. Paige was first to spot him, closely followed by Prue.  
  
  
"Let's go find somewhere else." Paige said as she guided Prue out.  
  
They began to walk away when Victor ran outside. "Prue! Don't you walk away from me!"   
  
Paige put her arm around Prue and picked up the pace, "just ignore him."   
  
Prue tried to block out Victor shouting at her but hearing his raised voice brought back so much. Her  
vision blurred with tears.  
  
"You little bitch, do not ignore me!" Victor yelled as he got closer to them.   
  
Paige felt the overwhelming need to protect her sister as she turned around and stepped in front of  
Prue. "Don't come anywhere near her or I'll orb your precious manhood to Arizona!" She threatened  
seriously.  
  
He sniggered, "you're a good witch you don't do that kind of thing. Now get out of my way, this is  
none of your damn business."  
  
Paige reddened with anger. "it is my 'damn business' when a moron like you is upsetting my sister!"  
  
"Don't you mean half sister? You're nothing more than a bastard child, now get out of my way!" He  
then shoved Paige out the way.  
  
Prue shoved Victor back, "don't ever lay a finger on my SISTER! You sick bastard, not just happy  
enough with ruining my life you have to come back again and again! I don't know why I've hidden  
the truth from them for so long, all I done was protect you! It's about time they learn what a evil  
bastard you really are!" She looked at Paige and then back again to Victor, "Stay the hell out of our  
lives." She added.  
  
Victor laughed, "You can't just make me disappear!"  
  
Paige put her hand out and called for Victor's 'family' jewels.  
  
He bent over in agony.   
  
Prue looked between Paige and Victor in shock.  
  
"Stay away from my sisters, all of them, or I will orb them off completely, don't doubt that for a  
second." Paige took her orb off and Victor fell to the sidewalk clutching his manhood.  
  
Prue glared at him as Paige and her walked off.  
  
******  
  
Piper looked up to the sullen faces of her oldest and youngest sister as they entered the back door.  
She had a feeling on what would happen but didn't put any possibilities down.  
  
Paige was first to say anything. "Pheebs, can I see you for a minute?"  
  
Phoebe nodded and walked out into the hall.  
  
"I'm sorry for shouting earlier. It's just... well I can't explain it but I don't like being in our bad  
books, think you can forgive me?" She asked.  
  
Phoebe hugged Paige, "It was love that made you snap, I'll always forgive that." She said smiling at  
a still learning Paige.  
  
Paige took a minute to herself as Phoebe went back to the kitchen.   
  
Obviously their was no tension between Prue and Piper. She approached her eldest sister, "I'm sorry  
for being so mean."  
  
Prue half smiled, "I'm sorry too, Pheebs."  
  
Piper smiled as her sisters hugged their falling out away.  
  
"Paige get your butt in here for the group hug!" She shouted as she joined her sisters.  
  
Paige came in and was let into the group hug. "I love you guys." 


End file.
